five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
FNaF 2 Hardcore Mod
This would be a mod that makes FNaF 2 harder and the enemies more dangerous. This mod does not add any custom content or OCs that are completely new, it makes use of existing characters and mechanics within the canon. New Enemies JJ Balloon Girl AKA JJ is an animatronic with alarming similarities to Golden Freddy, she can shapeshift and cause hallucinations. On nights 1-3, JJ is not a threat if she appears under your desk, just a hallucination. The paper plate doll associated with her won't move either. But on nights 4-5, JJ can attack. Movement JJ appears as the paper plate doll in Party Room 4, and acts a lot like balloon boy: She laughs or says "Hi" or "Hello" when she moves, and she even evades the flashlight when she is in the central hall. Her movement pattern is as follows: Party Room 4 -> Central Hall Then, she appears in the office when you put the monitor down as a paper plate in the usual location. If you fail to put the mask on, she appears as JJ under the desk, causing power to constantly drain (explained later). She will not leave once under the desk. Endo Foxy She is the endoskeleton of an older version of Mangle that was scrapped due to excessive glitches. On Night 3, she becomes active. She acts similar to Freddy from FNaF 1, in that she starts moving on Night 3, but is not likely to attack until Night 4. Movement Endo Foxy acts like Mangle, because she's always on the ceiling or wall. She also makes the same clanking sound. Due to a glitch with being deactivated during the day, her starting location is Kid's Cove, where she was replaced by Mangle. Her starting position is off camera. She then stands up, and then onto the left wall. She will not move until Mangle leaves the room. After that, her movement pattern is: Kid's Cove -> Prize Corner -> Game Area -> Main Hall -> Parts and Services -> Main Hall -> Central Hall When she goes to Parts and Services, she will be wearing an undamaged Toy Foxy (Mangle) head, and she will not enter Parts and Services again for the rest of the night. After picking up the Toy Foxy head, she can also have this movement pattern: Main Hall -> Party Room 1 -> Left Vent Unlike everyone else, she goes to the left side of the hall. She enters through that side, and she will not enter the office and leave. You have to put the mask on if you see her on the wall, because she attacks as soon as she gets in. If you see her leave but don't hear the audio cue, then you're screwed. That means she's in your office and is about to kill you, because she doesn't wait around like Mangle. Old Endoskeleton The endoskeleton from FNaF 1 makes a return, as a very difficult enemy. He looks just as rusty as before, but his appearance is updated to include brown eyes and Freddy-like ears. He starts in Parts and Services, and he only moves after Bonnie, Chica and Freddy have left. His first onscreen position is of him crawling while staring out the doorway, and his second position is him standing while creepily staring at the camera. Once he leaves, his movement pattern is: Parts and Services -> Main Hall -> Party Room 2 -> Right Vent Once he gets into the right vent, you have to put on the Freddy head, because he bypasses the blind spots. His "static-blackout" sequence involves him peering out of the vent before leaving. Luckily, you can tell that it's him moving because he makes the same clanking sounds as Mangle when he moves. If he enters the office, he steals your Freddy head, and wears it while standing on the right side of the room. All you can do if that happens is pray for 6AM. Shadow Bonnie/Shadow Freddy After a certain point in the game, shadow animatronics are treated like real enemies rather than hallucinations, but they still jumpscare you before crashing the game regardless. Their jumpscare sounds like Golden Freddy. Their AI greatly varies depending on the night, they can either be easier or harder than Golden Freddy. They seem to be able to teleport just like Golden Freddy. They appear on all camera feeds in their path, and teleport to a random location if you switch to a different camera feed. Shadow Bonnie Shadow Bonnie, starting on Night 3, is more active than Shadow Freddy, and much easier to see and deal with. He starts onstage after everyone has left, and enters your office if you don't switch to a different camera feed. He has the same motion pattern of Toy Bonnie, entering the right vents if he has not teleported to the office. You have to look for his faintly glowing eyes in the vents, because using the vent lights causes him to disappear... And kill you. If he's in the vents, then you have to pull up the monitor or else he attacks. Once you lower it, he will be in your office and do that whole "static-blackout" thing, killing you and crashing the game if you don't put the mask on in time. On Night 3, he is easy to counter with the mask, but by Night 6, he is as annoying as Golden Freddy. Shadow Freddy Shadow Freddy is basically is a less freaky version of Nightmare, and occurs on Night 6. If you don't switch the camera feed when you see him, he kills you, instead of entering the office. He has the movement path of Foxy/Freddy, and he laughs whenever he moves. If you hear laughing AND loud footsteps, he is in the hallway, where his glowing eyes are visible even when the flashlight is off. If you use the Freddy head, look at the monitor, or fail to shine the flashlight at him in time, he kills you and crashes the game. If you shine the light at him before that, he disappears and teleports back to his off-camera position in Parts and Services. Power FNaF 2 has power, starting Night 3. (The power has malfunctioned, so the place is relying on the backup generator.) There are a few ways to drain power. Minor Things Using the camera light and using the vent lights don't drain much, but the camera light drains more power. Of course, there is also idle power drain. Idle drain is not a problem unless JJ gets into the office. JJ If JJ goes in the hallway and you fail to put the mask on, then she will go under your desk. If that happens, then idle drain will become much greater. Utility Room The real problem you face is animatronics getting into the utility room, where the generator is located. They will drain power in an attempt to disable it. If You Run Out of Power... Everyone will stop moving, not even The Puppet can attack. After a few seconds, Old Freddy will activate and come to the left side of the hallway, playing a broken, out of tune version of Les Toreadors (the power-out song in FNaF 1). After several seconds, he attacks. Utility Room This is a new location, and it is next to Parts and Services and is adjacent to the Main Hall. The doorway is visible in the Main Hall camera. It is important to the power mechanic. It is an audio-only camera, and you cannot hear things through the walls. Animatronics will enter the room and drain power in an attempt to disable it, and will not leave until repelled. List of Animatronics * Old Freddy * Old Bonnie * Foxy (Does not respond to audio, use the camera light instead) Sensory Cues Since the power drain that is caused by animatronics can be dangerous if left unchecked, there are certain visual and audio cues to let you know that something's amiss: * The lights are flickering. * The vent lights flicker when used. * There is excessive static on the cameras. There are also sounds that indicate who you're dealing with: * Bonnie makes weird robotic noises when you check the audio camera. * Foxy sings a different version of his normal ambience noise. (Do not attempt to use an audio clip if you hear Foxy.) * Freddy laughs once when he enters the room. In addition, the three animatronics that can do this have different positions in the main hall that indicate that they're about to enter the room: * Bonnie will be standing in the doorway. * Foxy will be peering into the hall from the doorway. * Freddy will already be in the room, only his glowing eyes are visible. Audio Clip Your only method to repel Bonnie and Freddy is to use an audio clip of Balloon Boy, which plays in the hallway and attracts them there. Keep in mind that this will also attract other animatronics to your hallway, that it has a thirty-second cooldown, and some animatronics cannot push others out of the same area. * Mangle is afraid of the audio clip and moves away from it instead. (She is afraid of children because of what they did to her.) ** However, using the audio clip to repel her is not recommended. * Endo Foxy is annoyed by the audio clip and disables it for an extra 10-30 seconds. * Balloon Boy, JJ, Golden Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, Shadow Freddy, and the Old Endoskeleton are not affected and don't respond. * Foxy is not affected either. Despite being an audio-only cam, there is still a camera light. Flash it a few times to repel Foxy. * Animatronics that can't normally enter the hallway will instead enter the nearest room they CAN enter: ** Toy Bonnie enters Party Room 2. ** Chica enters Party Room 2. ** Old Endoskeleton enters Party Room 2. AI Changes There are some overhauls and new attack methods. Hallway Any animatronic that can enter the hallway can enter the office through the hallway, and thus sets off the warning ambience. This includes: * Old Bonnie * Toy Chica * Mangle, she also causes static. Golden Freddy Sometimes on Night 6 and 7, the poster in Prize Corner will change to a poster of Golden Freddy. (This does not happen if Golden Freddy is disabled.) When this happens, Golden Freddy will giggle. You must immediately use the mask, because Golden Freddy will appear in your office when you put the monitor down. If you don't, he will force it down with a unique jumpscare. Animatronics In The Office Any animatronic that can enter the vent blind spots will do a "static-blackout" sequence before leaving, thus taking more time to leave. This leaves the player open to being attacked by Foxy or The Puppet. * Chica appears waving at the player before leaving. * Balloon Boy appears really close to you before leaving. * Mangle appears on the right wall before leaving. * Endo Foxy appears on the left ceiling before leaving. * Old Endoskeleton peers out of the right vent before leaving. Hallway animatronics can do this sequence, but only if they are in their closest position to the office. (For example, Toy Freddy peering around the edge of the hall.) In addition, old animatronics can't do this sequence, they trigger it when you're looking at the monitor. All entering hallway animatronics have different cutscenes from when they enter through the vents. * Toy Chica appears with her hand outstretched, as if she's bringing the player a cupcake. * Mangle appears peering out of the right side of the hallway before leaving. * Endo Foxy is peering out of the left side of the hallway before leaving. The only animatronics that break this rule, Foxy and Shadow Freddy, would kill you if they entered. New Sound Effects * Foxy Song -Plays randomly, plays more often if Foxy is in Parts and Services. * Foxy Song 2 -It's a fast-paced, out of tune version that always plays if Foxy is draining power. * Laugh -Freddy has moved into the Utility Room. * Laugh 2 -Plays when Golden Freddy is triggered by looking at his poster at Prize Corner. * Laugh 3 -A creepier version of Freddy's laughing that plays whenever Shadow Freddy moves. * Endo Foxy Music -Plays when Endo Foxy is nearby on Nights 5, 6 and 7. However, it is drowned out by the ambience. * Endo Foxy Music 2 -A broken, glitchy, fast-paced version of Endo Foxy's music box. These sounds are equal to those creepy moaning sounds that Bonnie/Chica make in the office, and hearing them means that you're about to die. Category:Games